1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating assemblies such as cable winding devices. More specifically, mechanisms for providing electrical controls on a rotating assembly such as a cable winding device are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable or cord winding devices have been proposed and commercialized for winding various cables such as telephone cables, power cords, and the like. Cable winding devices are often provided for convenience, safety, ease of use, and/or to prevent entanglement of the cable itself and/or with other cables or objects. Cables are typically wound onto one or more take-up reels or spools of the cable winding device.
In certain applications such as telephone applications, it may be desirable to provide electronic controls directly on the cable winding device. A printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) containing the electronics and/or electronic controls may be provided within the cable winding device. However, conventional cord winding devices generally do not provide any electrical controls directly on the cord winding devices.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cable winding mechanism with a cost effective, reliable and durable mechanism for providing electrical controls directly on the cable winding device. Ideally, the button, switch or the like serving as the user interface for the electronic control is intuitive and easy to use.